A Flower Blossoms In The Dark
by Animenerdd8
Summary: This takes place after Edolas, and Lisanna is back. What will Natsu and Lucy do after a particular job raises questions about how close the pair actually is? How will everyone around them react? Chapters will get longer and possibly darker and more graphic, so the rating is quite high. Not suitable for younger readers! Contains NaLu mainly, but hints at GaLe, Gruvia, Jerza x
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, and I really hope you like it! It takes place after the guild and Lisanna come back from Edolas. This may get darker, and more graphic as it goes on, so the rating is high at the moment. Maybe citrus themes in later chapters, so not suitable for younger readers!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own fairytail (trust me, if I did, NaLu would have happened aaaggeesss ago!)**

* * *

 _"I-I-I love you" Lucy whispered, her breath hot on his neck. He could smell her, the sweet strawberry of her perfume, his favourite scent. He smiled and leant towards her, dying for their lips to touch. So close, almost._

"NATSUUU!" Natsu groaned and rubbed his eyes. Sitting up he found himself face to face with the blonde celestial wizard, and an extremely angry expression.

"And what do you think you are doing in my house?! GET OUT!" Lucy shouted, as she dragged him out of her bed by his scarf.

"Aww… Lucy… I just came by to say hi, you don't have to get so mad about it…" Natsu whined, like a little kid being dragged away from a sweet shop. Suddenly something blue hurtled into the room, flew in circles a few times then landed on Lucy's bed with a soft flump. "Happy!" Natsu exclaimed, "Good to see you buddy!"

"Aye! I found some jobs at the guild hall and I thought you might be interested in some of them, especially one at sorcerer weekly, which I thought was perrrfect for youu…" Happy giggled slightly as he handed the papers to Lucy, and flew over to plue, one of Lucy's celestial spirits.

"Watch your mouth cat," Lucy warned, then she turned her attention to the job requests handed to her. "Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed, then read out, "New models needed for sorcerer weekly, double page spread, preferably one male and one female wizard, reward 100,000 J each ?! Right! C'mon what are we waiting for?" She turned to Natsu and Happy, a large smile illuminating her face.

"Errrrmm… Luce, it says preferably one male and one female… You're gonna have to find a different male wizard…" Natsu muttered, shifting uncomfortably.

"C'mon don't be like that Natsu, we're a team!" Lucy laughed, her golden locks framing her face perfectly. Natsu looked away blushing slightly and Happy covered his mouth with his paws.

"He liiiikkkkkkkeeeeesssss heerrrrrrr" he teased, receiving an angry glare from the celestial mage and an equally angry glare from the fire dragon slayer.

Smiling up at Lucy, Natsu grinned and said "ok Luce, sure, sounds fun!" nervously rubbing his neck.

"Great! Model fame, here I commeeeee! " Lucy squealed, excited, hugging the job request to her chest. Natsu laughed, her bright smile making his heart leap, then he stood up and said "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully they should get longer as this goes on! I shall try to upload often, but I cannot guarantee the uploads will be regular, sorry! Anyways, until next time,**

 **Animenerdd8 x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I had major writers block and I kept getting too caught up in the anime! Sorry! But, here is the 2nd chapter for you guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

"How much longer?" Natsu groaned, his head on Lucy's lap as she stroked his messy pink hair.

"Aww, Natsu, we've only got about another hour to go. If only Wendy was here, she could use Troia." Lucy stated, trying to get the dragon slayer to cheer up and think about something else.

"Mhm, yep, that'd be nice right about now…" Natsu mumbled unhappily, then turned a pale shade of green as the train bounced along on the tracks.

"Aw, come on Natsu , it's not that bad" Erza stated, patiently trying to eat a slice of strawberry cake as it jumped around the plate as the train jolted and shook.

"Maybe not for you, but I feel like I've been hit by Gildarts right now" Natsu grumbled and then wretched, his head spinning as he struggled to figure out which way was up.

"Pathetic" Gray murmured under his breath, which didn't go unnoticed by Natsu.

"What did you just say Ice Princess?!" Natsu jumped up, his motion sickness seemingly forgotten, then he collapsed again as the train jolted.

"I said you're pathetic flame brain." Gray muttered, leaning on his hand and looking out the window sulkily.

"You'll…errghh…p-pay for that… erghh" Natsu mumbled unintelligently between retching, then his cheeks bulged and he tried to rush away, but only managed to hit his head on a seat and get knocked unconscious. Lucy giggled as she watched the dragon slayer fall and lay peaceful as if asleep, then she pulls him up onto the seat with Erza's help, and proceeds to gently stroke his hair out of his face. _He's quite cute when he's asleep._ She thought to herself. _It's nice when he's not trying to pick fights with Gray or Erza._ She liked this peaceful side to Natsu she decided as she smiled slightly to herself.

"Oh, that reminds me, "Lucy started, looking up at Erza and Gray, "why did you guys decide to come anyways? The job only needed 2 mages" The celestial mage finishes, looking up at her friends, confused.

"Lucy, we're a team! We stick together!" Erza laughed, making Lucy blush slightly, embarrassed at asking such a seemingly obvious question.

"Yeah right," Gray mumbled, "you only wanted to come because you found out that you could get free strawberry cake from it, and you forced me to come so you could use that excuse" He looked up, expecting to see a fuming Erza, but instead, he saw her just sitting next to him with her cheeks cupped in her hands, and stars in her eyes, daydreaming about strawberry cake. Breathing a small sigh of relief, Gray relaxed and then went back to staring out of the window, whilst Lucy giggled and nodded at their reasons.

Natsu groaned quietly on her lap, waking up just as the train pulled into the station at Crocus. He wasted no time in jumping up and celebrating loudly when the train finally grinded to a halt, gaining annoyed and disapproving looks from other people on the train. Giggling and blushing with embarrassment, Lucy pushed a whooping Natsu off the train to meet Erza, Gray and Happy standing beside Erza's enormous mountain of luggage.

"Ahh, It's nice to be back in Crocus again!" Lucy squealed excitedly as she put down her suitcase and stretched her arms widely, breathing in the scent of flowers from Crocus' city centre.

"Yes, I agree, and now we can actually enjoy the city this time." Erza sighed fondly, remembering their last trip to Crocus for the Grand Magic Games. Turning around at the sound of raised voices behind them, Erza and Lucy saw Gray and Natsu arguing, both had the other in a chokehold and were constantly throwing insults back and forth. "Boys, I hope that's not arguing I hear," Erza muttered darkly, a deadly aura surrounding her.

"N-Nope, not a-arguing E-Erza!" The mages shouted, "W-We're b-best friends Erza!" They cheered, throwing their arms over each other's shoulders, fake smiles plastering their faces.

"Good, good" Erza muttered, then turned back to Lucy, smiling, her whole demeanour different as she smiled genuinely and then started to pull her pile of luggage towards the hotel they had booked.

* * *

 **Once again, sorry about the wait! Also, sorry that it's a short chapter, I am aiming to make them longer in the future I promise!**

 **Please Review and tell me what you thought!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter,**

 **Animenerdd8**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please read the author's note at the bottom! Here is a longer chapter for you because I feel really bad about not uploading for ages!**

 **Disclaimer: Fairytail does not belong to me (unfortunately) it belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

Staring up at the swinging wooden sign, Lucy could just make out the words "Dragon King Hotel".

"Ahhh, finally" She smiled as Erza pushed open the front door to the building and made her way inside, Happy, Gray and Natsu following quickly after the girls.

"Normal sleeping arrangements?" Erza asked, turning round with a glare on her face that none of the others dared to argue with.

"A-Aye" Gray, Natsu and Lucy all squeaked out, frozen in fear. Almost immediately, Erza's face softened and she smiled a rare smile.

"Good good" she said as she proceeded to book two twin rooms.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Lucy stared up at the large building in awe, admiring their place of work for this job. Natsu and Happy were stood next to her, staring up in just as much wonder and admiration. Gray and Erza had decided to wander around the capital until the photoshoot was done. Lucy's hand reached up and knocked the brass dragon shaped knocker that adorned the door, and within a minute or two they were met with an excitable Jason.

"Cool! Its Team Natsu in the flesh! This is so coooolll!" He exclaimed loudly, running and jumping around with limitless energy. Lucy laughed lightly at this reaction, and Natsu couldn't help but notice how musical her laugh was, and how the corners of her eyes crinkled lightly. Turning to look at Natsu, Lucy noticed him staring and a small blush spread across her cheeks as she cleared her throat awkwardly. Natsu was snapped out of his trance-like state when more footsteps were heard approaching. Sure enough, not half a minute later, Jenny Realight appeared in the doorway, a bright smile illuminating her face.

"Hello, Natsu and Lucy, I assume you've come here regarding the job request? Come in, let me show you around." She said, stepping out of the way and motioning for them to follow her. Lucy turned to Natsu and smiled excitedly, as the team stepped into the large foyer of the building as Jenny showed where the basics were, such as the toilets and cafeteria etc. "Now, up these stairs are the rooms in which the shoots take place, you aren't to enter any of them other than the one you'll be working in, okay?" A deadly sweet smile spreading over her face as Team Natsu smiled sheepishly and nodded hurriedly in unison. "Good good, glad that's clear. As for which room you'll be in, I believe that you guys are in room 88, here is the room key, and you'll be needed at 1:30 pm, in that room for your shots!" Jenny exclaimed as she handed over a white key card with the number 88 written on it in bold black Sharpie.

"Great!" Lucy squealed, taking the card and hugging it to her chest, excited for the up and coming shoot. Checking her watch she realised that the time was 11:00 am and that they had a bit of free time to wander around Crocus before their photos. "C'mon Natsu, we have some time before we have to be back here so we can wander round and get something to eat!" Natsu's ears perked up at the mention of food, after his brain having switched off when Jenny was showing them around.

"Food!? Where?!" Natsu asked, as he sniffed around animatedly for the waft of a cooked meal, disappointed when he picked nothing up. "Luuuuccceeee, you liieeeddddd, there's no food around hereeeeee" He whined, before Happy chipped in.

"Actually, if you were listening, you would have heard what Lushi said properly, which was that we can find some food in Crocus as we have some spare time!" the blue cat announced, much to the annoyance and disappointment of his pink-haired friend, as he happily munched on a fish. Lucy laughed until Happy added "Though, Lushi doesn't need to eat anymore, she's heavy enough already" as he tried to supress a giggle behind his fish as Lucy lunged at him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID CAT!" She shouted, chasing him round the room as he flew just out of her reach, giggling. Natsu watched on in slight amusement as Jenny sidled up to him.

"You like her, eh?" She asked in a hushed voice, making Natsu blush slightly as he sputtered and struggled to find words. "Oh, don't worry trying to deny it, I know it's true, I can see it in the way you look at her. Oh, just wait until Mira hears about this!" She giggled as Natsu blushed almost as pink as his hair.

"W-well, y-you see, I, ermm…I mean… I guess she's special to m-me…" he managed to stutter out before Jenny interrupted him by giggling and sighing slightly.

"You're still unsure of your feelings? Well, keep what I said in mind, and also, I'm fairly sure she likes you too." Jenny smiled and winked slightly before walking off, leaving Natsu standing still, blushing madly.

"Hey Natsu, why are you blushing so much?" Happy inquired as he flew around in circles around Lucy's head.

"O-Oh, it's nothing little buddy" Natsu laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, smiling his signature goofy grin. "A-Anyway, Luce, you said something about food? How about I take you up on that offer? After all, we have some time to kill!" Natsu shouted as he ran off, pulling Lucy and Happy along behind him to the nearest restaurant.

"Do you really have to eat so much Natsu?" Lucy groaned as she looked at the long bill of dishes Natsu had cleared.

"Hehe, sorry Luce? How about we split the bill so it's fair? I'll pay for half of it?" Natsu offered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Like hell that's fair!" Lucy cried out. "I only had two things on this whole list! I'll pay for my dishes, and you'll pay for the rest… okay?" she asked, looking up at Natsu.

"O-Okayy… I guess…" Natsu takes the bill and stands up to pay as Lucy hands him the money for her dishes. Checking her watch, she noticed the time was 1:00 pm. They had to be back soon for their job. Standing up, she stretched and then joined Natsu where he was waiting for her at the door to the restaurant. "Let's go then!" Natsu cheered as the trio made their way back to Sorcerer Weekly headquarters.

* * *

 **VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT! Author's Note: Once again, I am so so so so so SO SO SO sorry for being rubbish at uploading, and, this (along with the fact that I am very unprepared and unable to get my life together) means that I have decided to put this story ON HOLD until I have written more chapters and can upload more regularly for you! I am so sorry to disappoint anybody! I really am trying my best!**

 **Please Review! I love hearing what you think and especially if there is any constructive criticism you can give me, that'd be great! But, please no flames please! If you don't like it, don't read it! Thank you!**


	4. I'm so sorry!

I'm so sorry for not uploading in over a year! I completely lost all motivation and visions for this story. So, unfortunately, I will be deleting this story, but **I am happy to take any requests for one shots (or maybe multi chapter fics if i like the request enough)** that people want, literally, I'll write anything unless its not one of my strong ships.

My strong ships are:

Natsu x Lucy

Gray x Juvia

Jellal x Erza

Mira x Laxus

Levy x Gajeel

Sting x Yukino

Other than that, I'm open to any requests for any parings! Send me requests via PM please!

If you do send a request, please be detailed, for example, a bad request would be:

"Please make Natsu and Lucy meet on a train and become best friends and have children."

Whereas a good request would be more like:

" Please make Natsu and Lucy meet in the train toilets where Lucy has to help Natsu with his motion sickness, and Natsu then learns that Lucy is moving to Magnolia for university, and decides to show her around. Natsu then grows closer to Lucy as he is in some of her classes. Natsu decides that he'll introduce her to university parties, and takes her to a party hosted by Cana, where they drink lots and end up kissing. They end up going back to Lucy's house. They both wake up and end up going out somehow."

Okay, maybe not as detailed as that, i got a little carried away there, but you get the idea. Once again, I'm so sorry for deleting this, and I'll try and make it up to you by writing pretty much anything you want! Anyways, Thank you for all your kind reviews, and don't forget to Pm me with your requests! Love y'all!

Animenerdd8


End file.
